Give me a Reason
by Bera-Moon
Summary: When Darien breaks up with Serena (again), Serena takes drastic measures to try and win him back...she composes a song. Based around the song 'Give me a Reason' by the Coors. My First FanFic, please review...i want tips for other ones!


Give me a reason  
  
In this story, 21-year-old Darien has just broken up with 17-year-old Serena, again. Serena is frustrated and decides that enough is enough. Writing a song, she sings it to him, in hopes of getting an answer, with the help of her friends and twin brother Travis.  
  
The song 'Give me a reason' From the Corrs, In Blue album inspired this story. In fact, it was written in an afternoon. I know this is probably really corny, but I am proud of my first finished product. I have many unfinished ones waiting for me to get to them. Enjoy!  
  
I do not own any characters in this story (although I wish I did! ^_^) Naoko Takenuchi does! (My hero *big sigh*)  
  
Any way here goes.  
  
The story begins 2 months after the tragic break up!  
  
Serena sat heavily down at her desk and frowned at the blank piece of paper in front of her. 'I have to get through to him' she murmured turning to look at her violin case lying on her bed. (AN: Serena is a musician, along with her twin brother Travis) As if by magic, the words formed in her head, scribbling them down, she smiled as the song took form. One hour later, Serena finally put her pen down and smiled at the finished product. Humming a simple tune, she reached for a blank music manuscript and wrote some notes down to accompany the words. By the time dinner was ready Serena had the song all worked out, including a solo for herself. Smiling to herself she put the music into a folder and bounced out of the room to the dinner table.  
  
During dinner that night, Serena was her old bubbly self, on the outside that is. On the inside, she was still hurting and confused. Serena was still finding it hard to come to terms with the fact that Darien had broken up with her (again), even after two months. She had wracked her brain countless times and could still find no reason for the sudden break up, up until then their relationship had been going perfect, not one argument. Sitting down at the table, she stared blankly at her plate, running through her plan again. Serena chatted happily throughout the remainder of the night and her parents breathed a sigh of relief, happy to see Serena happy.  
  
The next morning, Serena skipped to school anxious to meet her friends and tell them all about her plan to get Darien back. Rushing up the sidewalk she wasn't watching where she was going (as usual) and crashed into someone. 'Sorry.I'm in a hurry, excuse me' not looking up she mumbled a hurried excuse and rushed off. Had she stood still long enough she would have caught Darien's sad expression.  
  
'GUYS' Serena screeched when she finally pulled to a stop under the tree at lunchtime. (Serena had been late and was unable to talk with them until now). 'Serena calm down, what's wrong?' Amy asked surprised at Serena's boisterous mood. 'I need your help' she panted trying to catch her breath. 'Sure Serena, you know we'll always help you' Lita crooned. 'I know, but this one is HUGE! It kinda involves kidnapping someone' Serena bounced up and down on her knees clapping her hands in excitement. 'I'm in' Lita said, not even waiting for the details. 'Me too' Mina agreed, she was always up for a challenge. 'Count me in Meatball Head' Raye smiled. Although Serena and her fought like cats and dogs, Raye actually considered Serena as her best friend, almost like a sister. 'Well if everyone else is in, I guess I'm in too!' Amy said not looking up from the book she was reading. 'WOOHOO' Serena screamed, scaring the people walking past. 'Ok guys, here's the plan' pulling the girls unto a huddle, she hurriedly explained the plan to them.  
  
2 Days later  
  
'I can't believe we are going to kidnap Darien' Amy groaned. 'Well its about time she got the reason out of him' Raye growled fire shinning in her eyes, for nobody hurt Serena or one of her friends without getting away with it. 'Yeah, if it were up to me, he would be mince meat now, but well this will have to do, but let me say that I can't help it if my knots are a touch tight!' Lita said giggling. 'I am just glad Mom and Dad let me borrow the 4WD, imaging having to drag him there!' Mina said. Laughing she turned into Darien's, apartments garage. Parking the car near the door, she ushered everyone out then quickly rushed inside behind them. The four raced up the stairs, counting the floors as they went. As they reached Darien's floor, they straightened up and marched over to his door. Removing the mat, they picked up the spare key (which was right where Serena said it would be) and entered Darien's apartment, and set to work setting things up for his abduction.  
  
Darien pulled to a stop in his usual park and couldn't help noticing the 4WD parked next to the entrance. Dismissing it from his thoughts he locked his car and started the long and strenuous climb to his floor. Normally he would take the elevator, but the lady at the front desk had it in for him and wouldn't leave him alone. As Darien finally reached his floor and began walking to his apartment, he noticed the mat infront of his door had been moved. Walking cautiously into the apartment he was met by silence, walking firther in he was suddenly tackled to the ground and something was pressed into his face. Darien began struggling against the person, and decided that was a bad thing to do, as roped were thrown around him and bound tightly. As Darien slowly blacked out his last thought was 'Serena'.  
  
'My God he's heavy!' Mina complained as they carried him down the stairs. 'Yeah, he looks slim too! Oh Well the sooner we get him to the car, the sooner we can dump him down!' Lita said, grinning broadly. 'Lita' Amy scolded, 'Don't you mean put him down HARD!' giggling she almost let go of his leg, just about sending him down the stairs, 'Careful girls' Raye warned, 'imaging what meatball head would say if she saw her "guy" bruised up?' The girls all sobered and continued in silence, concentrating on not dropping (the extremely heavy) Darien.  
  
'Careful guys, if we break anything, my mom and dad'll kill me!' Mina cried as they hoisted Darien into the middle seat. 'Don't worry V' Lita assured her, 'nothings gonna break!' breaking into gales of laughter, she shut the door and walked around to the passenger side and climbed in, still laughing. Mina slowly drove to the school, watching for police the whole time. 'It was lucky that Serena managed to get permission to use the auditorium, and even more lucky that we all know how to play an instrument!' Raye said as Mina drove up onto the grass to park by the rear entrance. Dragging Darien into the auditorium, they heard music coming from inside the main room. Walking in they saw two blondes playing. Serena was pouring her heart into the violin, while her twin brother Travis played the same tune on the grand piano. As Serena finished she opened her eyes and smiled at the girls.  
  
'Hey guys, I got Travis to come and play the piano for us. All of your instruments are here, tuned, and ready. Did it work, is he out of it?' she breathlessly asked 'Hey Travis, yeah it worked' Mina said smiling at her boyfriend 'He's sleeping like a baby meatball head' Raye said sticking her tongue out 'OOOOHHHH Shut up Raye!' Serena stormed sticking her tongue out aswell. 'Before a tongue war breaks out, let's get Darien settled' Travis interrupted the girls trying to save his ears from another argument. 'Sure' Serena replied walking out of the room, 'the chair is infront of the stage. I'll go and get the lights. He'll wake up soon huh Merc?' she called from outside. 'Yep. We had better secure him like.NOW' she said checking on her computer. Travis walked over, and with help from Lita, strapped him to a vacant chair Serena had placed right infront of the stage, in the middle of the dance floor. No sooner had they checked his ropes were tight, than Darien began to stir, and looked wildly around. Serena had turned the lights off and made sure they were wired to her microphone so she could turn them on at any stage throughout the song. Standing infront of the microphone, she spoke softly into it.  
  
'Give me a reason' Swaying gently to the opening chords from Lita on Drums, Raye on Electric Guitar, Mina on Bass Guitar, Travis on Piano and Amy on Violin. Taking a deep breath, she began singing.  
  
'It's not romantic her in blue Swimming, swimming in blue You left me lonely and confused Question, questioning you So soon, goodbye you stole my heart I'm believe, believing you Was it a lie right from the start? Answer, answer me do.'  
  
Pausing for effect, she threw the lights on, and looked directly into Dariens' shocked eyes, she sung the chorus...  
  
'And now my body's weak- just give me a reason And my make-ups off- so just give me a reason And my defenses down- so just give me a reason Give me a reason Give me a reason'  
  
Taking the microphone down from the stand, she slowly climbed down the stairs to where Darien was, swinging her hips and singing the next verse prowling around him like a cat around her prey.  
  
'You'll never know the love I felt Wanting waiting for you'  
  
She ran her hand down his cheek at this part and watched as he closed his eyes obviously remembering the touch.  
  
'It takes a weak heart to forget Follow, follow it through'  
  
Straddling Darien's lap she smiled evilly down at him and continued singing, this time however, quietly in his ear.  
  
'Now my body's weak- just give me a reason And my make-ups off- so just give me a reason And my defenses down- so just give me a reason'  
  
Standing up she hurried to the stage and picked up her violin (after reattaching the microphone to the stand). Singing the last bit of the chorus, she began her solo being joined shortly after by the others.  
  
'Give me a reason Give me a reason'  
  
VIOLIN SOLO  
  
During the solo, Serena poured all of her feelings out into the music, and began to glow a deep golden colour (the same one when she turns into princess Serenity), as passion took over. Letting Amy finish the very last part, she began the next line.  
  
'So, what's a girl like me to do Drowning, drowning in you And what's to save me from the blue? Carry, carry me through'  
  
Pausing she looked down at him, before beginning the chorus. She saw something like regret pass across his eyes. 'Good' she thought 'it's working!'  
  
'Now my body's weak- just give me a reason And my make-ups off- so just give me a reason And my defenses down, so just give me a reason I am strong enough- so just give me a reason My body's weak- so just give me a reason And my make-ups off- so just give me a reason My defenses down- so just give me a reason Give me a reason'  
  
With each line, she walked slowly to him letting her mask down, making it so he could feel everything she was feeling, and more!  
  
'Give me a reason'  
  
Frowning she watched as emotions played in his eyes. It started with love, then crossed to confusion, then to anger, finally settling on regret.  
  
'Give me a reason'  
  
Stopping in front of him she dropped to her knees and rested her arms on his legs, finishing the last part of the song.  
  
'Give me a reason Give me a reason Give me a reason'  
  
Leaning forward, she whispered into the microphone 'What did I do wrong?'  
  
The music stopped and she dropped her microphone to the ground. Leaning forward (again) she gently removed the tape from his mouth, watching as his eyes watered with pain, as hair was permanently removed from his face.  
  
Darien let out a gasp as the tape was finally removed. Darien opened his mouth to say something then closed it again, changing his mind. Bowing his head, he murmured to his chest, 'Because I love you'  
  
Serena looked at him with sad eyes and asked loudly, 'Pardon?'  
  
'BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GODAMMIT!' Darien bellowed; releasing the words, he had wanted to say since they had broken up. 'Oh' Serena said, 'That's what I thought you said. But Darien, I don't get it.why break up if you still love me?' She asked scratching her head in confusion. 'I love you enough to set you free. We don't belong together Sere, you're so full of life and I'm dull and boring. Do you know how hard it has been for me to stay away, when what I really want to do is pull you into my arms and never let you go? Seeing you so sad on the streets, tears me apart. I REALLY hate myself for what I am doing to you, but this is the only solution I can think of. I don't want to bring you down because of me' Darien stopped as tears glistened in his eyes. 'Darien' Serena scolded, 'you should have told me. You are the one thing I look forward to seeing in the whole world, apart from my friends and family! Without you I feel incomplete, I only feel half a person! I love you so much, I don't care whet happens but I am never going to let you go!' Serena leaned even closer and captured his lips with her own.  
  
'And so starts the beginning of a life time' Travis said as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend Mina. Raye stepped off the stage, untied the topes binding Darien, and smiled as his arms immediately wrapped tightly around Serena pulling her onto his lap and tightening each second. Mina grabbed Travis's hand and took keys from his pocket. 'I think they'll need your car Trav. I have mine, so I can drop you home.' She said, dropping them onto the ground beside the kissing pair. 'I agree! C'mon girls, let's go get milkshakes!' Together the group left Serena and Darien alone, for they had a lot to catch up on!  
  
  
  
The End  
  
Well I have finally finished! It has taken me about 2 weeks to get through, it would have been done quicker but I ran out of time to type out, plus everytime I wanted to get on the computer, my sisters were on.I really love the romance between Serena and Darien. I know my story does not exactly insinuate a romance, but I am contemplating whether to do a sequel to this story, where we see the romance continue. Let me know what you think! I'd really appreciate your opinions! Lotsa love Bera_Moon 


End file.
